


Ce que les hommes ont perdu

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Albator, Albator 78, Albator 84, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bitterness, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pirates, despondancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles &mini-fics sur les Pirates du Capitaine Harlock et leurs désillusions.<br/>1ère vignette : Plus rien à espérer. 2ème : Deuil douloureux. 3ème : Un fantôme. 4ème : Corruption.<br/>5ème : Se battre malgré tout. <br/>6ème : Des raisons de boire. <br/>7ème : Aux amis absents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une époque qui n'offrait plus ni rêves ni espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Titre :** Ce que les hommes ont perdu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnage :** Harlock (Albator)  
>  **Genre :** déprimant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Maintenant, il ne rêvait plus : il n’y avait plus rien à rêver, ni espoir, ni futur. »  
>  d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** début de la série de 78  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’y avait plus rien à rêver, ni espoir ni futur, à cette époque. Un passé révolu, et un présent qui ne valait plus grand’ chose. Les Terriens n’attendaient plus rien ; ils se laissaient vivre et s’ennuyaient, ayant perdu la grandeur de cœur de leurs ancêtres.

Seul rêveur au cœur d’une planète, non, d’un système solaire entier de tristes gens terre-à-terre, Harlock passait pour un fou. Il n’en avait que faire : pour lui, dans ses moments de colère, ceux-là étaient des imbéciles, et s’ils le mettaient à l’écart he bien, il était heureux d’être différent et de s’en éloigner !


	2. Harlock, Tochiro, Mîme ; Les pires douleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un deuil à faire, c'est rarement facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les pires douleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Captain Harlock/Mugen kidō SSX (Albator 84)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Harlock, Tochirō, Mîme (Albator, Alfred I, Clio/Mima)  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ton meilleur ami est mort. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la série de 84 ou pré-série 78  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Ton meilleur ami est mort et tu n’arrives pas à pleurer. »

Mîme ne pose jamais de questions inutiles ; de toute façon on dirait qu’elle connaît la réponse à presque tout. Face à Harlock, c’est presque toujours des affirmations qu’elle pose. Elle continue :

«Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu n’es pas triste. Les pires douleurs sont celles qui ne se voient pas.»

Et elle sait combien il souffre. Tout comme elle sait que cette fois, elle ne pourra rien y faire s’il n’y consent.

« Veux-tu de l’aide ? pour essayer de pleurer, ou pour continuer à te taire ? »


	3. Harlock, Tochiro ; Juste une illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boire ne ramènera *pas* Tochiro !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste une illusion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harlock, Tochirō  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Harlock (Albator) et qui vous voudrez, « je n’aurais jamais du boire autant »  
>  pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Voir les maquettes du lieutenant Yattaran s’animer et danser partout dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia, ça pourrait arriver pour de vrai. Ce type aimait vraiment le réalisme dans ses modèles réduits, pourquoi n’y aurait-il pas mis des moteurs ?   
Voir ses pirates en tenues roses, c’était surprenant, mais il n’avait justement jamais imposé d’uniforme et leur (mauvais) goût ne regardait qu’eux.  
Voir le chat du docteur de l’Oiseau discuter philosophie, he bien, c’était leur problème, pas le sien. Harlock avait mieux à faire que les écouter.

Mais un hologramme de Tochirō qui se tenait devant lui en souriant et

\- Oh, oui, mon âme est prisonnière de l’ordinateur mais l’ordinateur contrôle notre simulateur et je peux être réel pour toi, même là où c’est théoriquement impossible et -

Le verre lui échappa des mains et avec lui se brisa l’hallucination.

\- Je devrais pourtant savoir, lança Harlock au fantôme disparu. Rien ne te ramènera et boire ne me fera pas oublier ça non plus.


	4. les Pirates vs la Terre ; Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La question de la responsabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Corruption  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages :** les Pirates versus le reste des Terriens  
>  **Genre :** désabusé  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « … à quoi bon, si d’autres peuvent le faire à ma place? »  
> d’après Gribouille sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série ‘78  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_D’autres peuvent le faire à ma place, ça n’est pas mon problème. Il y a des gens pour ça. Je n’ai pas à m’en charger moi-même._   
Telles étaient les idées de bien des hommes sur Terre à cette époque ; l’égoïsme et le désengagement massif de la population étaient de mise. Pour les quelques personnes ayant conservé des valeurs des temps passé, ce laxisme était insupportable.

Au lieu de se couler dans le moule, ils préférèrent se mettre eux-mêmes au ban de la société en se déclarant pirates. Puisqu’ils rejetaient les valeurs de la norme, c’était leur seule chance de liberté.


	5. Malgré tout et malgré eux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'être des héros ou non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Malgré tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock  
>  **Personnages :** Harlock  & les Pirates vs la Terre  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi défaitiste! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12 chez Drakys>)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Défaitiste, voire carrément démissionnaire, le gouvernement de la Terre n’a plus rien à offrir au monde qu’il prétend administrer. Quand une menace se profile, il n’essaie même pas de résister. Une bande de moutons menés par quelques collaborateurs. Ça aurait de quoi dégoûter même les héros les plus endurcis ! Ils mériteraient qu’on les laisse tous mourir, victimes de leur propre mollesse.

Pourtant Harlock et une poignée d’idéalistes refusent de s’avouer vaincus. Ils renient cette Terre et ses non-dirigeants trop lâches. Ils vivront à leur guise. Mais peut-être sauveront-ils malgré elle cette populace qui n’en vaut plus la peine.


	6. Harlock, Tochiro et Mîme face à l'alcool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça pourrait presque être drôle. Ça ne l’est pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pari débile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator)  
>  **Personnages :** Tochirō, Mîme  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais pourquoi il avait accepté ce pari débile! »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pari débile s’il en est, après avoir avisé la descente de Mîme, Tochirō n’a pas voulu être en reste face à une femme – bon, une extraterrestre humanoïde de sexe apparemment féminin – et a pris comme une question d’honneur le fait d’être capable de la suivre et si possible la dépasser.

Dans sa hâte il a négligé un détail : pourquoi elle consomme tant d’alcool. Car ça n’est pas par dépit comme Harlock ou par amusement comme lui-même, mais comme source principale d’alimentation. Sa physiologie est ainsi.

Pari lamentablement perdu d’avance ; ça fera une histoire d’horreur à garder soigneusement secrète…


	7. Aux amis absents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une libation en hommage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aux amis absents…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator)  
>  **Personnages :** Harlock, (Tochirō)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "J’aurais dû m’en souvenir !" »  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13)   
> **Avertissement :** glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En souvenir du bon vieux temps, Harlock sert toujours le verre de Tochirō comme s’il était encore là. Une libation aux amis pas si absents dans son cœur. Il trinque dans le vide avec son fantôme, vide son propre verre et puis, comme il ne faut pas gâcher les bonnes choses, celui de Tochirō en prime.

Absorbé dans ce rituel, il oublie parfois de consommer quoi que ce soit d’autre. De la nourriture solide, pour quoi faire ? Certains pourraient plaisanter et dire qu’à force de fréquenter Mîme il copie son métabolisme. Quelqu’un de plus avisé devrait reconnaître dépression et alcoolisme…


End file.
